Unknown
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: An unknown creature is stalking around the MK, leaving people ripped apart at crime scenes. Can Mario and his closest friends track down and stop the monster? Or will they be killed as well? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- *Is hugging Mr. L tightly around the neck***

**Mr. L- … Sam… **

**Me- What. **

**Mr. L- GET OFF. **

**Me- LOL no. **

**Mr. L- WHY not?**

**Me- Mario's coming. **

**Mr. L- But…**

**Mario- What'd I miss?**

**Me- *Lets go of Mr. L and runs over to Mario* Hi~**

**Mario- *Sighs and puts his hand on my head as I hug him***

**Mr. L- *Rubs his neck* Hi. **

**Mario- Hey. **

**Me- I wrote this story for-**

**Mr. L- No reason at all. **

**Me- … Basically, yeah. I came up with this idea after reading a bunch of Stephen King stories. **

**Mario- Your mom lets you read Stephen King?**

**Me- No. **

**Mr. L- *Chuckles***

**Mario- *Shakes his head in amusement* **

**Me- I love writing author's notes. **

**Mr. L- I could tell.**

**Mario- You also like breaking the fourth-wall. **

**Me- … Ssh… **

**Luigi- Can… Can I be in the author's notes?**

**Me, Mario, Mr. L- Sure. **

**Me- R&R, readers! **

**Luigi- Hope you enjoy! :D **

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. But, things in that Mushroom Kingdom don't stay normal for long. Many knew from experience.

Mario, Mr. M, and Luigi were relaxing in the living room of the house they shared. The latter two were idly talking about their day. Mario was pacing around.

Hours before, the red plumber had sent Mr. L and Samantha out to get a few things from the grocery store. And, like mentioned before, that was _hours_ ago. The sky outside was lively, glowing orange, but quickly fading to an ominous black.

"Hey, Mar," Luigi called. "You should sit down. Quit worrying."

"I know I _should_, but… They're not back yet," Mario looked out the window.

"Yeah, but what's the worst that could have happened?" Mr. M shrugged. Mario was about to answer. And then the front door flew open.

Mr. L staggered in. His clothes were drenched in sweat and blood. Thick, dark blood that was oozing from several gashes all over his body. His eyes were wide and glazed- probably from shock-trauma. Either that or intense horror.

"S-Samantha!" The torn mechanic managed to choke out. Then, he doubled over and coughed harshly. Blood erupted from his mouth and splattered the floor. Luigi and Mr. M were on their feet now. Mario was already at Mr. L's side. He picked L up carefully and then turned and handed him to Luigi.

"Lu, take Mr. L to the hospital. Go!" Mario ordered. Luigi, his eyes also beginning to take on the look of shock, nodded quickly and ran out the still open door.

"M, come on. We've got to find Sam," Mario walked out of the door with out a backwards glance. He knew Mr. M would follow him. Sure enough, he heard his counterpart shut the door and rush to keep up with Mario's pace.

"We don't know where she is!" Mr. M cried.

"The forest," Mario said, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

"How do you-"

"Blood trails," Mario pointed to the dark trails of blood that led into the swamp of trees about thirty yards from their house. "We have to hurry. It's getting dark." The two walked in silence into the darkness that was the forest.

The trails of Mr. L's sustaining essence were becoming harder to see. Mario was not giving up, however. His heart was set on finding Samantha. And when Mario was determined on something, nothing gets in his way. Mr. M was jumpy, starting at every break of a twig. He was terrified; sure that whatever had torn Mr. L up was still lurking in every shadow.

"Mario, I don't think-" Mr. M was cut off as Mario suddenly let out a small gasp.

"Oh my Grambi," Mario murmured and then ran ahead. Mr. M cried out and stumbled after him, afraid of getting lost in the tangle of branches. However, Mario had run into a clearing that was only a few yards ahead of him. Mario was kneeling next to a form on the cold ground.

Samantha was in an even worse state that Mr. L. She was lying on her stomach in a large puddle of her own blood. Her wings were mangled, spread out on either side of her like a crimson blanket. Many gashes covered her body, but the most noticeable was on her back.

A gaping hole in the middle of her backside. Seemingly made by either enormous claws or teeth. Hemorrhaging greater than any of the other wounds. Mario reached forward and then jerked his hand back, as if Samantha was a poisonous snake.

"M…" The red plumber whispered. Mr. M was leaning against a tree, going into shock from the happenings of the night. "M!"

"W-What…" Mr. M looked at Mario with glassy eyes.

"Your shirt."

"Huh?"

"I need to use your shirt for temporary bandaging."

"Oh… Oh! Okay," Mr. M pulled his black shirt off over his head and threw it to Mario. Mario caught it and then set it next to him. He reached over and took one of Samantha's wrist between his thumb and forefinger. After a couple moments, Mario dropped her wrist and put his hand in front of Samantha's open mouth.

"It's a miracle…" Mario whispered. "She's… Breathing… And her heart is beating… It's not too late… Not too late..." He immediately went to work. Wrapping the hole in Samantha's back with Mr. M's shirt and then with his own shirt, creating a sort of tourniquet. The short-term bandages stemmed most of the blood flow.

Mindful of her wounds, Mario gathered the winged teenager in his arms and turned to Mr. M. M was crying, leaning on the tree once again. He let out a choked sob and then clutched his stomach and vomited. Mario brushed past him.

"C'mon, Mr. M!" He yelled over his shoulder. "We've got to get her to the hospital!" Mr. M followed like an obsequious puppy. After exiting the forest, Mario broke into a run. He didn't care if Mr. M was following. His main priority was getting Samantha to the hospital… Alive.

**Me- …Wow. **

**Mr. L- That was… Rather… Gruesome**…

**Luigi- I wanna know what attacked Sam and L!**

**Mario- Maybe you should be patient. **

**Me- X3 XD **

**Mr. L- …?**

**Me- Ha… Ha… …I thought that was funny… **

**Mario- Thank you. **

**Me- Stop being so serious, Mario! *Takes Mario's hat and puts it on my head* *The hat falls down over my eyes, preventing me from seeing* Who turned out the lights?**

**Mario- *Smiles slightly***

**Luigi- *Giggles* You're silly, Sam. **

**Mr. L- Silly Sam~ **

**Me- X3 Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Yay for second chapters! **

**Mr. L- *Flutteryay* **

**Luigi- YAY~**

**Mario- … Yay…**

**Me- -_- **

**Mario- Oh, sorry. Yay~!**

**Me- *Smiles* R&R! **

Mario was pacing again. Pacing around in the hospital waiting room. Mr. M and Luigi were asleep in the waiting room's chairs. Mr. M was slumbering peacefully while Luigi started awake every couple minutes, crying out and glancing anxiously around before falling into a fitful doze again.

As soon as Mario had carried Samantha into the hospital, the winged teenager had been taken away and put in the intensive care section and placed on life support. Luigi had been in the waiting room when they'd arrived. Mr. L was undergoing almost the same treatment as Samantha.

Now, an hour later, Mario was still worried. He now allowed himself to cry. Before, there had been no time. But now, with no one else around and nothing he could do, Mario let the tears flow. Seeing Samantha, usually so cheerful and lively and strong, lying in her blood and, well, _dying_ was way too much. Way too much… Even for Mario.

A door opened and Mario looked up, wiping away his tears. A mushroom doctor approached him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Toadsnagle," the doctor nodded to Mario. "I'm going to be informing you of your brother and… your… friend's conditions every fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Mario nodded once.

"Right now, both are stable," Toadsnagle said. "Samantha underwent surgery about an hour ago; as soon as you brought her in. Her wings were broken, so we had to fix them. The fissure on her back had to be skin grafted and stitched up. There was some internal damage to her spine, but nothing too serious. Some other large gashes were stitched up, the others bandaged. As you probably already know, she's still in the intensive care section and is on life support."

"Mr. L also went through an operation, but all he needed was some stitches and a lot of bandages. The coughing up blood was looked into, but there wasn't any internal damage so that was just caused by reflexes. He's also in intensive care with life support. It appears that both of them are in shock from blood loss, trauma, and terror. They may not wake up for a while."

Mario was nodding slowly during the entire explanation.

"Okay… Thank you. When will we be able to see them?" He questioned.

"It depends," Toadsnagle replied. "Within the first couple weeks, if you visit them, you'll have to wear masks over your mouth and nose. Right now, they'll be very vulnerable to disease."

"Thank you, doctor," Mario looked back at his brothers, sleeping away in the chairs. He would have to tell them when they woke up.

"Well, I'll be leaving," Toadsnagle turned to leave, and then turned back and put a hand on Mario's shoulder. "Get some sleep, Mr. Mario. They'll be fine." Mario nodded. Toadsnagle left the waiting room. The red plumber waltzed over and sat down next to Luigi. Seconds later, he fell fast asleep.

**Me- YAY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS! :P **

**Mario- It was good though. **

**Luigi- Yep!**

**Mr. L- *Asleep* **

**Me- /\/^_^\/\**

**Luigi- X3 **

**Mr. L- *Snore* **

**Mario- Haha. **

**Mr. M- Why wasn't I invited to the author's notes…?**

**Mr. L- I dunno.**

**Me- … Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


End file.
